


與神同行-桌子下的小動作（江秀解春）

by lahorrorday



Category: Along With the Gods: The Last 49 Days (2018), 신과함께 | Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahorrorday/pseuds/lahorrorday
Summary: 來自SG-想不到名字的『這不是約會』的基礎設定。又名：論想職場性騷擾但對方完全沒注意該怎麼辦？（輕小說嗎？XD）





	與神同行-桌子下的小動作（江秀解春）

事情起因於，解怨脈想要帶著德春到人間走走放鬆一會兒，而他們千年來面色不改、正直如一根木頭的隊長卻一反常態地跟著他們到人間。

有人會問，正直跟這件事情有什麼關係？說不定江林也只是想要到人間放鬆一下，而只是剛剛好路程與他們有所重疊。

……不，這麼想就錯了啊。他們隊長可是完全貼著他們所有行程，而且還打算從中作梗作為『好隊友』要拆散他和德春的親密時間，光是想想就不能忍啊！

那肯定是因為他接受不到氣氛中的戀愛泡泡，稍微向他暗示一下肯定會留給你們空間的啊。

這麼說可真的是完全的風涼話了啊！他追德春也不是一年兩年了，他們隊長早就知曉這件事情，早些年一臉鄙視看著他厚臉皮貼著德春，到後來完全死魚眼看著他無恥的行為，什麼約會什麼獨處時間都不管他們的好嗎！

所以他是突然毫無原因改變了自己的行為？突然覺得應該要好好愛護隊中最年幼的那個不讓你染指？

拜託！德春也早就脫離未成年了完全沒有這個問題！而且我們所處的時代更沒有什麼未成年不得結婚的觀念好嗎！我們的年紀也不能夠用一般的方式計算啊——該死的！

 

顧著腦內快速補完現下情況，解怨脈完全沒有注意到自己的拿鐵被『新來的』加了好多顆糖塊，喝起來一股死甜的味道。

啊—說起隊上最年幼，那肯定非金秀鴻莫屬，難道隊長要防的是他染指最年幼的金秀鴻嗎？可是金秀鴻是因為要替他擋可怕的電燈泡才跟來的，一開始不就是隊長自己突然改變千年來的畫風，關心起他們的感情生活……？

解怨脈覺得自己好像被糖份毒害了他聰明絕頂的腦袋，要不然怎麼會有個「其實是隊長想要染指年幼金秀鴻」的恐怖想法盤旋不去，尤其配合現下的情況……這個想法越來越有存在的肯定性。

「使者，有什麼問題嗎？」德春小心翼翼、又困惑的問題令他回神，他才知道自己似乎板著臉發呆了好一段時間，這可不行，不能浪費和德春的約會時間啊。

「我只是在想為什麼有兩隻大蒼蠅呢……」

「嗯？哪裡？」

「哼……你以為蒼蠅想當蒼蠅？蒼蠅也是有自己的事要做啊。」

「那蒼蠅應該要去處理自己的事啊，老是出現在不討喜的場所，難怪是蒼蠅啊。」

另一隻蒼蠅板著臉不為所動，對於他的黑咖啡不予置評。

「那蒼蠅可要離開啦，不過不保證另一隻蒼蠅會不會這麼識相的離開不適當的場所啦！」金秀鴻不爽的喝完自己的卡布奇諾，哇——他今天可算是看清楚解怨脈了，以後絕對不幫他！

金秀鴻氣噗噗的離開據說是約會聖所的咖啡廳，卻發現那個不苟言笑的蒼蠅也跟上來了，心情真差…為什麼不好好的留在咖啡廳裡給解怨脈添堵呢。

走了一小段路發現那隻蒼蠅還跟在身後，金秀鴻想了想，決定還是問了從剛才到現在自己很在意的問題：「你是腳太長還是要打什麼PASS？剛剛在咖啡廳裡幹嘛一直摸我的腿？」

被問的那人猛然一頓，力道之僵硬讓讓金秀鴻疑惑的回頭看江林，後者臉色比吃到討厭的東西還要沈重，金秀鴻瞪著江林看，看不出所以然。

 

 

……？  
金秀鴻他表示他不懂江林啊。


End file.
